SF Odcinek 13
|-|Informacje= right|290px Odcinek na francuskiej wersji gry miał premierę 13.06.2012r. Odcinek na polskiej wersji gry miał premierę 17.01.2013r. left|350px Podgłaśniamy dźwięk 1/2 |-|Solucja= Ilość PA potrzebna do ukończenia odcinka: ok. 620 22px ---- Początek tego odcinka jest ciągiem dalszym poprzedniego. Su natyka się na Amber, która całuje się z "jakimś" chłopakiem... na razie nikt, nawet Amber, nie wie kim on jest. Sytuacja staje się dość napięta, więc Su woli się zmyć i kontynuować swoje zajęcie. ---- *Znajdź Lysandra i porozmawiaj z nim o swoim projekcie Zajrzyj do sali B, kogoś tam spotkasz... Na klatce schodowej spotkasz Amber, a na korytarzu Armina. Armin oświeci Su, że w szkole nikogo już nie ma i nie znajdzie tam Lysandra. *Idź na dziedziniec, aby wrócić do domu Następnego dnia kontynuujesz swoje zadanie: *Znajdź Lysandra i porozmawiaj z nim o swoim projekcie Po drodze możesz spotkać Nataniela i Alexy'ego. Su dręczy fakt, że Nataniel jest na nią taki zły. WYBÓR: --> Idź z nim porozmawiać. *Porozmawiaj z Natanielem, aby poprawić trochę sytuację. /!\ MASZ SZANSĘ ZWIĘKSZYĆ SOBIE U NIEGO LOVOMETR /!\ Nataniel będzie w pokoju gospodarzy. --> Daj mu trochę czasu. Kontynuujesz poprzednie zadanie *Znajdź Lysandra i porozmawiaj z nim o swoim projekcie Po rozmowie z Lysandrem wiesz, że to on ma porozmawiać z Kastielem na temat koncertu, jednak ty natykasz się na niego pierwsza... Raczej nie wychodzi na twoje. *Wróć spotkać się Lysandrem lub Kastielem i dowiedz się czy Kastiel chce brać udział w koncercie. Kastiel może być na dziedzińcu. *Nie udało ci się z Kastielem... Znajdź Lysandra!. Lysandra możesz spotkać na korytarzu. Po rozmowie wpadasz na Alexa, który nie ma ochoty dopuścić do tego by plan z koncertem nie wypalił. *Idź z Alexym zebrać kilku uczniów, aby razem przekonać Kastiela. Musisz znaleźć Iris i Kim, obie znajdziesz na dziedzińcu lub korytarzu. *Spotkaj się jeszcze raz z Kastielem. Tym razem wszystko się uda! WYBÓR: A. (Sama z nim pogadaj.) B. (Pozwól, żeby to Alexy z nim pogadał.) C. (Pozwól, żeby to Iris z nim pogadała.) D. (Pozwól, żeby to Kim z nim pogadała.) Jeżeli zdecydujesz się wziąć odpowiedź A (lovometr z Kastielem nie ma znaczenia) i chcesz go przekonać - po tym wyborze pojawi się dialog: --- Kastiel: Potrzebujesz całej bandy, żeby ze mną o tym pogadać? Zazwyczaj radzisz sobie sama... A. To nie był mój pomysł... B. Wolałam zwiększyć swoje szanse! C. Jesteś dzisiaj nie w sosie, dlatego przyszłam ze wsparciem! Akcja zakończona sukcesem wymaga zakupu nowego wzmacniacza. Wpierw trzeba zebrać na to kasę. ---- Popytaj uczniów czy dorzucą się do składki. *Zapytaj Nataniela czy dorzuci się do zakupu wzmacniacza Nataniel może być na korytarzu lub w sali A. *Zapytaj Amber czy dorzuci się do zakupu wzmacniacza Możliwe, że ją i jej bandę znajdziesz w sali B lub na drugim korytarzu. *Zapytaj Kastiela czy dorzuci się do zakupu wzmacniacza Będzie na dziedzińcu lub w sali B. *Zapytaj Iris czy dorzuci się do zakupu wzmacniacza Iris może być na korytarzu. *Zapytaj Klementyny czy dorzuci się do zakupu wzmacniacza Dziedziniec. *Zapytaj Violetty czy dorzuci się do zakupu wzmacniacza Korytarz. *Zapytaj Melanię czy dorzuci się do zakupu wzmacniacza Korytarz lub pokój gospodarzy. *Zapytaj Armina czy dorzuci się do zakupu wzmacniacza Klatka schodowa, sala gimnastyczna lub sala A. *Zapytaj Peggy czy dorzuci się do zakupu wzmacniacza Może być na korytarzu. *Zapytaj Rozalię czy dorzuci się do zakupu wzmacniacza Szukaj na korytarzu. *Zapytaj Lysandra czy dorzuci się do zakupu wzmacniacza Możesz go znaleźć na dziedzińcu. *Poproś Kastiela, aby powiedział ci gdzie możesz kupić wzmacniacz Szukaj go na sali gimnastycznej. *Idź na dziedziniec, a potem do sklepu Razem z Alexy'm idziesz do sklepu i masz wybór: --> Iść z nim do butiku (kupujemy strój, tracimy trochę na lovometrze z chłopakami) '--> Iść samemu do sklepu muzycznego (kupujemy wzmacniacz (200$))' ---- Następnego dnia wracasz do szkoły. *Daj wzmacniacz Kastielowi Należy znaleźć Nataniela (klatka schodowa), z którym jeszcze będziesz musiała się spotkać, aby omówić sprawy organizacyjne koncertu. Teraz na klatce schodowej można wpaść na Kastiela, któremu dasz wzmacniacz. Teraz idziesz spotkać się z Natanielem (korytarz), od którego dowiesz się, że musisz uzyskać zgodę dyrektorki na koncert oraz, że trzeba znaleźć miejsce, w którym się on odbędzie. Znalezieniem miejsca zajęła się Rozalia. Nataniel zaproponuje ci swoją pomoc w przekonaniu dyrektorki. Możesz się zgodzić lub nie. /!\ JEŻELI SIĘ ZGODZISZ, MOŻESZ PODWYŻSZYĆ SOBIE LOVOMETR U NATANIELA /!\ *Spotkaj się z dyrektorką i poproś o pozwolenie na organizację koncertu Dyrektorkę znajdziesz w sali A/B lub pokoju gospodarzy. Możesz pozwolić, aby Nataniel ją przekonał (jeśli przyjęłaś jego pomoc) albo samej wszystko załatwić. Dyrektorka się zgadza. *Spróbuj się dowiedzieć czy Rozalia znalazła miejsce na koncert Idziesz na klatkę schodową, gdzie słyszysz jakiś hałas dobiegający z piwnicy, po czym postanawiasz to sprawdzić. Po zejściu do piwnicy, Rozalia oznajmia ci, że to właśnie w tym miejscu dobędzie się koncert. Dołącza do was Lysander, który stwierdza, że najpierw trzeba będzie tu posprzątać. Po wymianie kilku dialogów, otrzymujesz nowe zadania. Wychodzisz na klatkę schodową w celu znalezienia chętnych do sprzątania w piwnicy. W zależności od lovometru, Lysander może ci towarzyszyć. *Zapytaj Kastiela czy może przyjść ci pomóc Kasa spotkasz na korytarzu lub w pokoju gospodarzy. Żeby się zgodził, należy wybrać prawidłową odpowiedź: A co ja będę z tego miał? A. Przyjemność z uczestnictwa w dobrej akcji? // (możliwa ILUSTRACJA na koniec odcinka) B. (Uśmiechnij się tak jak poradziła ci Rozalia.) // (brak ilustracji, chyba że masz lovometr +50 z Kastielem) *Zapytaj Armina czy może przyjść ci pomóc Armina znajdziesz na korytarzu lub dziedzińcu. Żeby ci pomógł, należy wybrać dobrą odpowiedź: Właśnie miałem wracać do domu... Naprawdę mnie potrzebujecie? A. Tak! Nie ma już prawie nikogo w liceum... (brak ilustracji na koniec odcinka) B. Niekoniecznie, ale na pewno szybciej się ze wszystkim uporamy jeśli nam pomożesz! (możliwa ILUSTRACJA na koniec odcinka) *Zapytaj Nataniela czy może przyjść ci pomóc Może być w pokoju gospodarzy lub na korytarzu. Znowu trzeba poprawnie odpowiedzieć: Im wcześniej je zrobię tym lepiej. Praca w pośpiechu nie daje zbyt dobrych rezultatów. A. Przestań na chwilę myśleć o nauce i chodź nam pomóc! (możliwa ILUSTRACJA na koniec odcinka) B. Tak, to prawda. Pewnie powinnam zrobić to samo. (brak ilustracji na koniec odcinka) ---- *Wróć na klatkę schodową Kiedy wrócisz na klatkę schodową, musisz wybrać z kim chcesz być w parze do sprzątania piwnicy: A. (Bądź w parze z Rozalią.) B. (Bądź w parze z Lysandrem.) C. (Bądź w parze z Arminem.) D. (Bądź w parze z Natanielem.) E. (Bądź w parze z Kastielem.) Wybór może mieć jedynie wpływ na lovometry twoją parą zwiększy się, a z resztą (oprócz Armina) się zmniejszy; gdy wybierzesz Rozalię - lovometry z chłopakami stoją w miejscu. *Wróć do piwnicy Razem z twoim partnerem/ką schodzisz do piwnicy. '--> Jeżeli jesteś w parze z Rozalią:' *Zostaw drabinę w klubie ogrodników i wróć do piwnicy *Wróć do klubu ogrodników i sprawdź czy nie ma tam pierścionka Rozalii Przed piwnicą Rozalia zauważa brak pierścionka, więc musisz się z nią wrócić do ogrodu. *Wróć do piwnicy --- '--> Jeżeli jesteś w parze z Lysandrem:' *Zostaw wszystko w sali gimnastycznej i wróć do piwnicy *Zostaw pudła w klasie i wróć do piwnicy. Czyli w sali A. *Posprzątaj krzesło i dywan w pokoju gospodarzy i wróć ostatni raz do piwnicy. --- '--> Jeżeli jesteś w parze z Arminem:' *Zostaw drabinę w klubie ogrodników i wróć do piwnicy *Zostaw pudła w klasie B i wróć do piwnicy *Zostaw biurko w pokoju gospodarzy i wróć ostatni raz do piwnicy --- '--> Jeżeli jesteś w parze z Natanielem:' *Zostaw drabinę w klubie ogrodników i wróć do piwnicy *Zanieś krzesło do sali B *Posprzątaj krzesło i dywan w pokoju gospodarzy i wróć ostatni raz do piwnicy --- '--> Jeżeli jesteś w parze z Kastielem:' *Zostaw wszystko w sali gimnastycznej i wróć do piwnicy *Zostaw biurko w klasie i wróć do piwnicy Idziesz do sali A. *Zostaw pudła w klasie B i wróć jeszcze raz do piwnicy Po powrocie do piwnicy Rozalia zadaje ci pytanie: Co teraz robimy? A. Poczekamy na chłopaków? (ILUSTRACJA) B. Wszyscy już sobie poszli? (brak ilustracji) Dołączają do was pozostali. Roza wpada na pomysł, aby coś wspólnie przekąsić. Jeżeli udało ci się namówić wszystkich do posprzątania piwnicy oraz dobrze odpowiedziałaś Rozie - dostaniesz ilustrację. Po 2 godzinach dyrektorka "sprzątnęła" całe zgromadzenie i wszyscy wrócili do domu. Następnego dnia wracasz do szkoły i spotykasz Kastiela (dziedziniec/korytarz), który zadaje ci pytanie w sprawie koncertu. Su musi znaleźć jeszcze jedną osobę do zespołu. KONIEC ODCINKA |-|Rzeczy= Plik:16_pudla.png Plik:Krzesło i dywan.png |-|Prezent= Radio_Hi-Fi.png|''Radio Hi-Fi'' od wróżki |-|Strój= Koszt stroju po aktualizacji: 40 18px. Plik:L13Strój.png |-|Ilustracja= 693px en:Episode 13 Guide es:Episodio 13 pt-br:Episódio 13 ru:Эпизод 13 Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Stroje Kategoria:Archiwum ilustracji Kategoria:Słodki Flirt